1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air-driven nailing guns and, ore specifically, to a belt of collated nails for air-driven nailing gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a regular commercially available air-driven nailing gun 5 adapted for driving nails into the workpiece. The air-driven nailing gun 5 comprises a nail conveyer 51 adapted for conveying a plastic belt 7 collated nails 6 along a sliding track 511 to the head of the air-driven nailing gun 5 for driving into the workpiece by a driving mechanism (not shown). This conveying arrangement between the air-driven nailing gun 5 and the belt collated nails 6 has drawbacks as outlined hereinafter: 1. Low accuracy and stability: When one nail 6 moved out of the sliding track 511 to the nailing position in the head of the air-driven nailing gun 5, it is not well supported in perfect alignment with the expected target at the workpiece, and the air-driven nailing gun 5 has no means to guide the nail 6 into the workpiece, for example, concrete wall along a fixed path. When the nails 6 of one belt have been completely driven into the workpiece, the heads of the nails 6 are not all maintained in flush with the surface of the workpiece. 2. High manufacturing cost: In order to reduce the weight, the body of the air-driven nailing gun 5 is made of aluminum alloy. However, the sliding track 511 wears quickly with use when maintained in direct contact with the nails 6. Therefore, a steel packing plate 512 is used and covered over the sliding track 511 to prevent quick wearing of the sliding track 511. However, the installation of the steel packing plate 512 greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the air-driven nailing gun 5. 3. Unstable nail output: Because plastic or paper belt collated nails 6 are used, plastic or paper scraps may be jammed in the nailing gun to block the nail output nozzle.
The present invention eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a belt of collated nails for air-driven nailing gun, which enables the nails to be driven into the workpiece accurately and stably. It is another object of the present invention to provide a belt of collated nails for air-driven nailing gun, which does not cause the internal mechanism of the air-driven nailing gun to wear quickly with use. According to the present invention, the belt of collated nails comprises a plurality of nails, a plurality of flexible nail guide caps connected in series and respectively capped on the points of the nails and adapted to guide the nails into the workpiece, and a plurality of breakable flexible sockets connected in series and spaced above the flexible nail guide caps and adapted to hold the nails in the flexible nail guide caps, the breakable flexible sockets each having a through hole for receiving the nails respectively.